1. Field
Embodiments relate to a water dispenser.
2. Background
A water dispenser may be a device that filters foreign objects contained in water via physical and/or chemical processes to make filtered or purified water. Ionizers or water softeners may be broadly classified as water dispensers. Some water dispensers provide both hot water and cold water. A water dispenser that provides both hot water and cold water may include a heating device and a cooling device. The heating device may be configured to heat water or purified water so as to provide hot water to a user, and the cooling device may be configured to cool water or purified water so as to provide cold water to a user. In order to produce cold water, cooling water having a temperature lower than that of purified water may be used to take heat away from purified water. When cooling water having a temperature lower than that of the purified water is formed via operation of the cooling device, a temperature of the water dispenser may be partially lowered to be lower than a dew point temperature.
When temperatures are lower that the dew point temperature, vapor in the air condenses, and dew in the form of water droplets is formed. When the temperature of the water dispenser is partially lowered to be lower than the dew point temperature, dew may form inside or outside of the water dispenser. For example, dew may be formed on a surface of a valve or a pipe that discharges cooling water when cooling water is discharged outwardly and/or replaced with new cooling water for cleaning. Dew may cause malfunctioning of electronic components installed within the water dispenser, and users may misidentify dew formed in the water dispenser as a water leakage.